


The No-Life Queen

by Kaiba13Dragon



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, BAMF Women, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Deal with a Devil, Demons, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Power Exchange, Sexual Equality, Slow To Update, Sorry Not Sorry, Vampire Sex, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiba13Dragon/pseuds/Kaiba13Dragon
Summary: How did Alucard obtain his powers?Was it a desperate cry for power, a man weak in need for a change, or the loneliness of a man in desperate need of companionship?Perhaps just a man on the brink of death, lying on a battlefield of death and decay whom makes a deal with a she-devil. A tempting devil who becomes his teacher, his lover, his silent dark companion, and his one and only Dark Mistress willing to share her dark eternity.





	1. Hail to the No-Life King

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. Hellsing universe and it's copyrights are solely used for fan-fictional purposes and as a homage to the characters and it's creators.

 

1462: the open field was bloody, corpses scattered upon the land from a battle no one would win.  Both sides of the bloody war had fallen, neither side surrendering. No soldier was left alive on the desolate blood soaked battle ground. 

 

The mighty leaders lay upon the bloodied land. King Vladimir III Dracula Tepes lay dying, the Turkish Lord lay dead within a few feet of him, Vladimir’s sword impaled through the man’s skull from where he had thrust it into the underside of the turkish lord’s jaw. . 

 

The battle was not supposed to be this way. But here he, Vladimir king of Wallachia lay, face down in the bloodied mud, gasping for breath, and his chest aching something dreadful. He wanted to live, but his vision was starting to blur.

 

Now he was hearing things, he swore he could hear a woman’s melodic singing.  _ ‘When did it get so dark? Wasn’t the Sun shining a moment ago?’  _

 

Vladimir coughed, the taste of copper sitting heavy upon his tongue. Something moved to him, and very dainty bare feet filled his vision. 

 

“Oh? I wasn’t expecting any survivors. You and your men put up a spectacular fight. Out maned and out matched yet here you are alive.” a sardonic feminine voice spoke. 

 

It took all his strength to lift his head up to view the woman standing over him. Her feet were painted bloody from the now tainted land, but the skin of the long shapely bare legs was lifelessly pale. 

 

The woman’s voluptuous form was scantily clad in only a blood red drape that wrapped low on her hips. Her long ebony hair draped down over her ample bosom & framed her face, she had full luscious blood red lips, an aristocratic nose, and the oddest eyes Vald had ever seen. 

 

Her hooded eyes were seductively large, almond in shape, with long thick lashes, but the oddest part; they were glowing red in the darkness. The Sun had blackened, a solar eclipse now cloaked the land in shadows.

 

“Who?” Vladimir coughed out his head thudding back down, unable to keep it up. 

 

“I am, Lilith. Now do you want to live? I do think you are worthy of my gift. Blood Count Vladimir III Tepes Dracula.” The woman giggled out with a lick of her red lips. 

 

“How?” the dying man gasped out.  _ ‘Lilith...why does that name sound familiar…’ _

 

“Yes or no? Life or death. Choose now, so I can go back to dancing in this glorious bloody landscape.” Lilith huffed out annoyed.

 

“Life, I choose life.” Vlad sputtered out. Lilith was on him in a second, straddled across his back,one clawed hand pinning his head down while the other clawed his shoulder. The claw like nails slicing through his metal chainmail as if it were mer parchment. 

 

Vladimir opened his mouth to question the woman, but had to grit his teeth when she jerked his head till his neck was exposed. Lilith leaned in latching her mouth to his jugular, her fangs piercing his flesh earning a yowl of pain from the man beneath her.

 

The crazy woman had bit him and was draining him dry. How was this supposed to save him? His vision was now obscure as his eyes glazed over. 

 

Vladimir was getting light headed, and knew if this continued he would pass out.  _ ‘This is what I get for making a deal with a she devil.’  _

 

And that was what this woman was, he knew now why the name was familiar to him. She was Lilith, the first wife of Adam. Lover of Caine. The mother of demons and monsters.

 

A dainty wrist was pressed against his mouth, with such impossible strength that he was unable to pull away from it. He doubted he could have pulled away from her wrist even if he was at full strength. 

 

_ ‘Drink from me my life’s blood and become one with the night. Shun the light of day, sever ties with your maladjusted god. Become one with the dark and with your inner demons. Grow stronger, be faster and slaughter all those who would oppose you.’  _  her seductive voice whispered throughout his mind with such sweet promise _. _

 

Vladimir drank from her wrist, his strength returning to him tenfold with each swallow. 

 

_ ‘Yes, that’s it. Know this young one: Blood is gold of the soul, silver of the will. It will be the only thing you will ever need. That is my gift to you. The blood you take, will be lives that you will harbor in your very soul. Now rest. When you next awaken you shall be a no-life king.’  _ she inwardly spoke to him, before pulling her wrist from his mouth. 

 

His tongue attempted to follow it the powerful ambrosia, but darkness overtook him. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Vladimir jerked awake, upon looking around he was still on the battlefield surrounded by the mutilated corpses of friend and foe alike. Shakily he got to this feet, wondering if the woman, Lilith was real or just a hallucination from a near death experience.

 

Upon closer inspection of himself all the wounds the remembered gaining were now just faint scars. His armor still bore the evidence of his battle with the turkish lord, and on his shoulder was the claw marks the she-demon left when she sank her fangs into him.

 

Vladimir lifted a hand up to touch where the woman had bit him. There was nothing, no soreness, no bite mark absolutely nothing. The clawmark upon his armored shoulder was the only evidence he had that Lilith even existed. 

 

But where was she? Had the woman left? The Wallachia King let his hand drop back down to his side as he took in the surrounding area trying to spot his missing savior. 

 

He spotted her, but she was different. Lilith now had a pair of large leathery black wings sprouted from her back, and a long razor sharp pointed tail that trailed behind her as she twirled and danced in the moonlit sky. 

 

Vladimir watched enthralled, the she demon’s skin glowed white in the moonlight, like freshly fallen snow. Once again she was scantily clad but this time in a black leather corset, skimpy knickers that barely hid anything, black leather elbow gloves, and leather boots that left her toes and heels bare. 

 

She danced and twirled with such grace and flexibility that even the turkish harlots look stiff and clumsy in comparison. Lilith noticed him then smiling as she flew over and gently landed before the taler man. 

 

“Good evening, feel better?” she grinned to him, her clawed hand coming up to caress his cheek. She was even more ethereal up close.

 

“Yes, you have my thanks for saving my life.” Vladimir replied only to blink when the woman laughed. 

 

“Oh dear. You are technically dead. Feel, your heart has ceased beating.” she giggled with a grin revealing sharpened canines. He startled, his hand quickly moving to press upon his heart, where his heart was indeed no longer thumping. 

 

“What did you do?!” Vladimir exclaimed lurch back and way from her before falling to his knees, his hand still clutching over his heart.

 

“Made you far more powerful. Now come, I have much to teach you before the night wanes.” She giggled before turning and sauntering away. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The night seemed to drag on forever to Vladimir. Lilith was determined to teach him everything he needed to know.

 

The first lesson was how to feed and he was ashamed to admit it, but he acted akin to that of a randy farm boy. Lilith had sprawled herself upon a ramshackled weapon cart similarly to a harlot upon the bed of her lover. 

 

She pulled him atop her, hooking a long slender leg over his waist, one hand on his lower back and the other at the nape of his neck. Lilith pulled Vladimir down till his lips were pressed to her neck.

 

“Open your senses. Concentrate from the spot in the middle of your forehead and open your third eye. You are a Nosferatu now, and need to act like it.” She purred out using a long claw to slice open a spot on her neck. 

 

Vladimir lost all sense of control, as his mouth watered before his new fangs sunk into her neck. A moan escaping both their lips as he began to succkle. His hands moving to grip her hips as he pressed closer to her.

 

The hot rich powerful blood in his mouth was an addictive ambrosia. Vladimir was soon rutting against her as he fed, so lost in the pleasure the demoness under him had introduced to him. 

 

His head was pulled away from her neck, and before he could whine at the loss he was flipped around. Lilith straddled across his lap, her hands on his chest  lips turned up in to a sultry smirk.

 

The bite marks on her neck gave a soft hiss as they mended back to flawless ivory skin. Vladimir threw his head back with a moan as Lilith’s hips moved atop his loins. 

 

The woman above him mewling in pleasure as his hands reached up to grip her hips tightly his own hips arching up to thrust against hers, creating more friction for the pair. 

 

Lilith leaned down over him, her lips parting as she bit once more into his neck. Vladimir roared out, hitting his climax just before she took her second swallow of his life’s blood. 

 

He dropped limp onto the cart, eyes heavy, panting his mind in a state of blissful vacuousness. Lilith gave one swipe of her tongue over the bite marks upon his neck before pulling back.

 

She sat up straight on his lap basking in the sexual energy with a delighted hum. Her wings were flared out behind her.

 

The moon created a halo around her head as he gazed up at his saviour. Where had his god been when he had needed him? He lay dying and who had saved him, but the first woman, who had disobeyed and was banished from eden by said god. 

 

The irony of him, a devout worshiper of god, being saved in his time of need by the same she demon was not lost on Vladimir. 

 

His eyes widened once everything he just did caught up to him. Vladimir jerked away from the woman before him. Cursing his own weakness, he was a happily married man with a wife and son back home in Wallachia. 

 

Lilith smirked calmly as she stood and stretched. Not the least bit affected by his mental meltdown, he was not the first nor would he be the last married man to fall under her allure. 

 

“Well that’s lesson one down we have many more to go. You should be careful of who you feed from. Any virgin you bite will become a weaker version of you. A non-virgin will be changed into a ghoul; a soulless cannibalistic walking corpse that will be under your control. The best option I would suggest to you would be feed from those you kill or have someone bleed into a goblet for you.” Lilith lectured lightly fluttering her wings to hover above the ground.

 

Vladimir whipped around to gape at her. She nodded having gotten his attention back to her, and gesturing for him to follow her.

 

“You can kind of survive on animal blood, but you will be far weaker. Which leads to our next lesson.Open your senses back up you are going to be absorbing the blood of the fallen.” Lilith grinned with an unhinged light in her eyes. 

 

The night continued on in similar fashion. Vladimir learned how to control his new powers: shifting, regenerating, summoning his familiar, hypnosis, hunting, turning into a colony of bats, and anything else Lilith deemed he should learn. 

 

As the Dawn approached Vladimir was standing before the weapons cart in the now empty field. He had absorbed both armies into his being, much to Lilith’s delight. 

 

“Now I think that is everything you need to know for now. The longer you exist the more powerful you shall become. You may use the telepathy bond to reach me anytime you have questions. If you shift, my dear you can make it back to your homeland before dawn breaks.” Lilith told him as she sat upon the weapons cart, one long leg thrown over the other. 

 

“Many thanks to you my Mistress. I am in your debt.” spoke the dark haired king knelt before this dark goddess, he would forever be thankful to her from saving him when he was at death’s door.

 

Lilith offered some last advice. To her new favorite monster; she knew Vladimir would be  legendary even as a mortal, but now with her gift he would become infamous.

 

“Just exist, No-life king Vladimir Tepes and know this. I am darkness itself, keeping to the shadows always waiting and watching. I shall be there whenever you shall have need of me. I sall step from those shadows and use them to protect what’s mine. And make no mistake you are one of mine.” She purred, placing a set of her pale toes upon his shoulder as if knighting him.

 

And she would appear to him whenever he called. When he was stricken with grief at the loss of his wife, when he had to let his son go to live among other humans, when the lonely years passed his dark mistress would appear whenever he needed her. 

 

The only time she did not appear was his last sunrise, when Abraham Van Hellsing had staked him through the heart. But he was not left alone, her sultry voice had floated across his mind with a promise of only a long rest and a new far more interesting beginning. 


	2. Return Of The Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skip to present day, Alucard is worried about Hellsing manor and his unprepared neonate going against the nazis. He calls for help from the only being he's ever fully trusted. Will she save them or condemn them all to an infernal hell?

 

 

Alucard cursed, here he was stuck on a ghost ship that once belonged to the Royal English Navy, when there was a magic user at his master’s manor. His chide Seras was not ready for that yet; for darkness sake he was still trying to get the child to drink blood!

 

The No-life King could smell the faint scent of death, slaughter, & war drifting across the sea air from the far off mainland. He had not called her in over a century, would his dark mistress still answer him.

 

 _‘Of course I would my no-life king you only need speak the words.’_ her sultry voice purred though their vampiric bond. With a smile Alucard, once Vladimir Tepes, knelt upon the deck of the ship.

 

“I call for thee Ancient Unholy Queen. Lilith, mother of darkness and monsters unseen. We Are Equal.” He invoked head bowed, and watched the light of the full moon eclipsed and cloaked the world in absolute darkness.

 

A fuchsia flame appeared, floating before him. A spark landed upon the deck of the ship igniting a glowing trail that snaked and stretched its way across to form the familiar glowing sigil of Lilith.

 

There was a faint fluttering before very familiar toes appeared in his downcast vision. His cheek was cupped with a gentle caress before his head was lifted.

 

“My Mistress.” Alucard murmured with pure devotion. There standing before him was his dark mistress scantily clad like the first time he had the pleasure of meeting her. Her naked glory only hidden by the red cloth wrapped lowly around her pale hips and her long ebony hair draped over her bosom.

 

“It has been such a while, you have not called me for over a century. I was afraid you had forgotten me.” Lilith pouted before giving a teasing grin.

 

“Never.” Alucard vowed. He could never forget this woman, she was the one who saved him, who bestowed such great power to him and who was there when he needed direction and  companionship.

 

“Rise Alucard. We are equal so stand and speak to me of your request.” Her tone teasing as she took a step back. Alucard was not surprised Lilith knew his new name. She was darkness and shadow. She had vowed to always watch over him and treated him as her equal even when she was older and far more powerful than he.

 

Alucard stood, and wrapped his arms about Lilith’s lower back as she stepped up to him, her hands placed upon his chest. Bending now so she could drink from him. This was a ritual they had practiced sense the first time he had called her.

 

Lilith and Alucard groaned as her fangs sunk into his neck. Their eyes fluttering shut as memories passed from him to her. Alucard was thankful he had more control over himself than the first night he was turned.

 

Lilith pulled away after a long languid lick healing the bite marks she had given. The hand gently caressing over his heart before she pulled away from him.

 

“Ah so you have an underling now, it has been a while since you’ve had one. Oh and a female master of the Hellsing family.” Lilith hummed as she gazed up to his red eyes curiously.

 

“Yes, she’s still a neonate, hasn’t even been a year since her turning. Sir Integra is quite the formidable young woman.” nodded Alucard confirming her words, smiling knowing how Lilith adores moxie women as much if not more than he himself does.

 

“Abraham Van hellsing must be rolling in his grave. The last of the great Hellsing family a woman, and an Asexual woman at that.” Lilith grinned with an amused giggle.

 

Alucard gave an amused snort. Integra being asexual was probably a correct assumption and made an awful lot of sense. His master was only interested in fine cigars, Queen & country, God, and eradicating rabid so called vampires.

 

Personally he thought of them more along the lines of insulting knockoffs that gave true Nosferatus such as he and his dark Mistress a bad name.

 

“Undoubtedly.” Alucard chortled with a light shrug. The thought of that braggart Abraham Hellsing unhappy with his master Integra’s lifestyle was highly amusing.  

 

“I need aid, my dark mistress. There is a magic user at my master’s manor, and my moralistic conscientious changeling is too weak to deal with it. I would take care of it but I am stuck here on this ship until I reach the shore.” he grouched as he motioned to the wrecked ship.

 

Lilith blinked a look of momentary confusion crossing her face, before she gave a sigh. “All these years and you still cannot cross large stretches of water? We’ll have to fix that once everything has settled.”

 

“You can fix it?” It was Alucard’s turn to blink now. He knew she was powerful, but he had never believed that the water issue could be fixed. His allergy to the sun and silver had faded with time over the years as he grew stronger, but large bodies of water had always been a hindrance.

 

“Of course, do you doubt me No-life king?” Lilith laughed softly with a gentle caress of his jaw, her eyes a light with mischief.

 

“No, just surprising. If I had known I would have asked long before now.” Alucard argued mildly. His crimson eyes looking up to the hellish angelic face of his dark mistress as she hovered before him.

 

“I would have corrected that error myself, had I known my darkling. I shall go handle that magic user. I detest Nazis, their appalling treatment and views of women, brings me on the brink of blood rage.” Lilith grinned wickedly with an unhinged giggle.

 

“I’m more than happy to slaughter those misogynistic swine.They want war, let’s give them war.” She cackled with jubilation. Lilith gave a little spin as her elation swelled.

 

“You have my thanks, dark goddess.” Alucard grinned with a bow. Blinking when his mistress flew over quickling placing a kiss upon his forehead with giggle, before spinning and taking to the skies.

 

Alucard watched as her figure faded off in the distance and the moon once again shown bright, no longer cloaked in the shadows that followed in his mistress’ wake.

 

He just hoped that his mistress would not take all his fun, and left a few of the Nazis for him to slaughter.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Hellsing manor was well under siege by the time Lilith arrived. The dark queen merrily skipped her way to the manor with little effort. Her wings folding against her back as she went, before the flesh absorbed the leathery appendages.  

 

Upon crossing the threshold of the once grand Hellsing manor, the putrid scent of death and gore accosted her senses. Her vermilion gaze took in all the gore splattered about the room, and for the moment ignoring the shocked still ghouls as she made her way to the center of the room.

 

It was such a waste of good blood. The fact that this lot would waste so much life’s blood filled her with condemnation and fury. When the first ghoul snapped out of his shock and went for his gun, Lilith simply beheaded him with her razor sharp bladed tail.

 

As the body of the decapitated nazi ghoul hit the floor, the other ghouls came aware, arming themselves and fired their weapons at her. Panic had struck the hoard of ghouls hard, the major had not inform them of another female enemy would be at Hellsing manor.

 

With the wave of her hand the blood pooled on the floor rose up to create a shield and stopped the bullets.

 

 _‘This is quite boring,’_ Lilith was expecting more of a challenge. Hopefully her main target would put up more of a fight then the weak neonates before her.

 

The nazi ghouls kept firing, as blind panic consumed them. Blood and shadows were hers to control. Nothing these weaklings could do would ever harm her, for she was a Goddess, a deity of dark chaos.

 

These pathetic simpering worms, with a bastard version of her gift would bring ruin to everything in their way until nothing was left. Don’t get her wrong Chaos was what she lived for, but this, this was too much even for her.

 

With a long drawn out sigh Lilith waved her hand, her magic warping the blood shield to form spikes. She used her power to send the spiked wall at her enemies.

 

The wall of blood spikes slammed into those that dared to attack her. A feral grin spread across her face as her enemies perished with a single slam of multiple squelchy thuds.

 

Lilith snapped her fingers drawing all the blood in the area to follow behind her like a river of living writhing snakes as she continued on down the hall towards where she could sense a magic werewolf and Alucard’s little neonate.

 

She stepped into the shadows, allowing them to envelop her. Within seconds Lilith stepped out into the hallway, just in time to see a human male stumble from being shot; within his arms was the No-Life King’s neonate.

 

With a quick swipe of her tail the head of the ghoul who had shot the mortal was soon rolling down the hall. Her sharp fuchsia gaze landed on the magic user who was just standing back up from being shot.

 

“Pip? Captain what’s wrong?!” her attention was drawn back to the mortal and the neonate whom was shouting.

 

With a heavy sigh Lilith snapped her fingers and erected an impenetrable wall of blood between them and the magic user, before she walked over to the two. Her gaze observed the man’s arms clung to the she-vampire protectively, and his lone eye narrowed at her approach.

 

“Be still child, he’s dying.” Lilith lamented to the poor girl.

 

“Wh-what? W-who’s there?” the blonde cried out as she attempted to whip around. It was then that Lilith realized that the girl’s arm had been ripped off and her eyes destroyed.

 

“My you took some damage, young one. I am Lilith. Ancient Demoness; Dark Deity; Vamper; Goddess of night, chaos, sex, and storms; and I am the Master of your master. It’s quite curious that he would turn someone as moralistic as you.”  Lilith pondered out loud, her head cocked to the side.

 

“Y-you turned my master? Please can you help the captain?” Seras begged once Lilith’s words finally sunk in. The young blonde moving closer to where she could hear the woman as she pleaded.

 

“Eh? Mon cher, I would be turned into a ghoul, no? I’m not a virtuous man.” The man, Pip coughed, blood slipped down passed his lips. Seras gave a distressed whine.

 

“Oh honey, that’s no issue for me. Do you actually think Alucard was a virgin when I turned him?” Lilith laughed, her voice ringing softly like mourning bells.

 

“Your dear master had a wife and child when I turned him. Oh what a night we had.” Lilith purred with a soft sultry sigh. Seras and Pip both sputtered their cheeks dusting at the perverted image that crossed their minds, which caused Lilith to laugh.

 

“So how about it hon? It’s so much fun and pleasurable on this side of temptation.” Lilith tempted.

 

“I…” Pip stopped mid sentence. Did he want to live? Yes! But would this she-demon turn him into a vampire or some other monstrosity? Would his draculina even want to be near him after? Bargains like this don’t come free. What price would he have to pay? Would it be worth it?

 

“Life or Death, boy. Choose now. I still have to fix the young one, and deal with the magic user.” Lilith voiced calmly.

 

“I...I choose…” Pip stammered out, he felt his body turning cold.

 

He had to choose NOW or he would die...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeap, I'm ending it here. What ever shall be come of our dear Captain Pip? Will he live? Will he die? Will Lilith turn him into a werewolf, a vampire or something else? Tune in next chapter to find out what happens to Pip!

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, I hate my brain sometimes...have several stories started, but never feel like they are done enough to post. I am extremely happy with how this first chapter came out so I decided to post it up. It will be a while before another chapter gets posted up as this is my first experiment with the horror genre.


End file.
